Bad dreamer
by suger-snake
Summary: A scared Sasuke spends the night with Itachi after a bad dream [itasasu]


This was betaed by some one they emailed it to me ( I hope you guy like the revision ) and thanks to who ever did this

I sighed, looking over my older brother. He was sleeping and I was shaking. Bad dreams had kept me awake and only Itachi could make them go away. Itachi rolled over and one of his eyes opened to look at me. I was scared and I looked at him with almost weeping eyes "N-Nii-san…uh…" I bit my lip, looking down at him—I couldn't even talk. Itachi sat up, looking at me while stretching and yawning.

"What are you doing in my room, Sasuke?"

I stood there, frozen on the edge of crying in front of my brother.

Itachi noticed my face with watery eyes and sighed, looking down. "What happened Sasuke, and why are you here at this time of night? It's about three in the morning!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his shoulder. I felt a warm hand move up my back and rest on the top of my head, and his hand passing through my soft, almost baby like hair. "Nii-san…" My breath caught in my throat and I whimpered. "Itachi, I had a bad dream."

He almost pushed me off of him, scooting back on his bed and moving a bit of sheets out of the way, gesturing for me to sit down with him.

I scrambled my way up on to the bed and grabbed a bit of his sheets, wrapping myself in them. They were warm and smelled of my brother. I buried my face in them up to my nose, smelling it every time I breathed in. My eyes popped out from the top of the pile of blankets. Itachi looked at me, sitting up and petting my head like he had before. I loved his touch. Itachi always knew how to make me feel better. I could never go to Mother and Father with this kind of stuff.

"Sasuke."

Itachi's voice came to me and brought me out of my small pool of contentment to look at him. It brought even more comfort to me to hear his voice. I blinked and looked up at him, looking into the dark orbs of his eyes. They were so pretty and had always given him a more aseptic look then mine gave me.

"Hu..?"

"What was it about?"

"…"

"Well?"

"It was bad… I didn't like it. You where in it, nii-san."

I bit my lip and looked up at him, my face still half-buried in his soft blankets. Itachi looked at me and smiled, "You can tell me about it. Come on, if I'm in it, it can't be all that bad now can it?"

"You died…"

My eyes filled with tears again and I couldn't see my brother's confused look. I used my hands to wipe my eyes with the blankets that covered my body and whimpered anew, looking at him. His hand moved out and touched my head again, stroking it a little harder then normal. This made my head tilt up. I pouted and closed my eyes making more tears run down my face. Itachi leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek and smiled, stroking my head lightly once more.

"Don't worry Sasuke-chan. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

I wiped my eyes again with my covered hands and looked at him with a blush on my face, then nodded. Itachi laid down and sighed, yawning a bit and turning his gaze towards me. I looked down at him and stuck my head under the blankets, crawling to where Itachi was. I snuggled up to his chest, nuzzling it. I gripped his shirt, cuddling him and nuzzling my head up under his neck. Itachi petted my head again, closing his eyes and starting to fall asleep once more. I rolled over and pushed my self up into the curl of his body. It looked like one tiny Itachi sleeping next to him if you where to remove the blankets. I closed my eyes for a bit before feeling a hand wonder it's way over my waist and up my shirt touching lightly on my belly. It kind of tickled; I bit my lip trying not to laugh and blushed a bit at where his hand was. I turned a bit in discomfort but it actually felt really good to have his hand on me like that.

"Itachi…wh…"

His hand went higher and rested on my chest. I thought to myself that he must have put it there to feel my chest move, just to make sure that I was still alive and well, laying next to him. I moved my hand up and grabbed his through my shirt, wrapping my tiny fingers around it. He was really warm, like always. I wanted him to wrap his whole self around me, to keep me warm and safe and to never let me go. I felt his head move down next to my ear and he whispered,

"I'll never leave you, Sasuke."

I felt his tongue flick out and touch my ear, the odd feeling making me jump slightly and grip his hand tighter. I blushed harder. His hand began to move up and down my chest rubbing my skin. I felt his tongue flick out at my ear again, taking a bit into his mouth and nibbling it gently. I bit my lip harder tying not to make any noises. I was blushing harder now, his teeth still nipping my ear. Itachi's hand slid up higher, trying to push my shirt off. I wiggled a bit and found a way to slide myself out of it with his help. It was kind of cold but I didn't mind. I just slid closer to Itachi feeling his body warmth. His hand slid down my chest, past my belly, and finally hooked into my pajama pants, I blushed as he started to pull them off. I snuggled back into him somewhat trying to get away from the offending hand, and my arms went up and grabbed his hand trying to push it away with no luck. I pouted and whined, pushing on him.

"Nii-san, wait."

I squirmed and managed to get away from him. Crawling over to the other side of the bed I flipped the sheets up from my head and sat up to look at him.

"Itachi, what are you doing?"

His head came up from where he was; his hand moved under the sheets and grabbed mine, pulling me back onto his side. I felt his arms wrap around me and he pulled me tight to him, he was so warm that I didn't want to leave him but I didn't know what he was doing. He snuggled the back of my neck, licking at it. His soft tongue slid up the back of my neck making me shiver and moan a bit. I felt Itachi smile at my pleasure and he let me go. I blushed and turned over to look at Itachi he smiled at me and straddled me. I blushed and looked up at him keeping my mouth shut and letting him do whatever he wanted. I didn't care if I would regret it, I just wanted him to be with me that night. I didn't want to lose him like in my dream.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

I looked up at him, not sure what he was talking about. I could see him smiling down at me. I was a warm smile, not anything else; he was happy.

"Nii-san… what…? I… don't know. I … just want you to be here with me. I guess."

Itachi leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't on the cheek this time but on the lips. I blushed again and closed my eyes letting Itachi's soft kiss become deeper. My body wanted more, I wanted Itachi be with me and to always to love me, only me at that. I wanted to run off and live with him alone with no one around. I felt his tongue push its way into my mouth making my back arch a bit with pleasure. His large tongue found mine and he made the kiss deeper, almost playing tag with my tongue. I whimpered into his mouth, gripping his shirt tightly. I wanted more of his kiss. Before long it had been broken, and Itachi started kissing down my neck. I felt his lips nipping and sucking on my skin. My hands gripped his shirt harder. I moaned again next to his ear and I could feel him shiver on top of me. He bit me and began to push his hips against mine. The friction on my groin made me hard and it felt really good; I wanted him to touch me everywhere all night and all day just like he was now.

"Sasuke… God, you're so damn hot like this."

I bit my lip and blushed harder, he rubbed his hips against mine again making me cry out to him. I mad sure not to be too loud, even though we were halfway across the house from our parents' room. I felt Itachi's hands roaming down my chest slowly making their way to my inner thighs. He pulled away from my neck and looked me in the eyes, his breathing a little faster then normal. My face very red, Itachi's hands moved down to the hem of my pants and began to pull them down. I let him this time. The pants slid down over my member, which was now standing proud for my brother, him being the one that caused it. I saw my brother's head drop down between my legs and I blushed, sitting up to see what he was doing. Before I got even halfway up I felt his warm fingers warp around my hard member. I moaned and bit my lip, falling off balance on my hands and flopping back on to an invitingly soft bundle of silk blankets. My breathing became fast as Itachi stroked my hard member. The look in Itachi's eyes was completely lustful and all he wanted was me and only me. He didn't care if someone were to come in the room. I cried out to him I wanted whatever he was going to give me. Any attention from him was enough to last me forever. Itachi's mouth had, by then, engulfed my member and his fingers were probing at my entrance. I panted harshly, gripping his hair tighter between my fingers. Itachi usually hated me pulling his hair but right now he seemed to not notice. Itachi's mouth left my member and started trailing kisses up my stomach, past my chest, and into my mouth again. Our tongues collided and danced together. I could feel a large lump between my legs. I knew Itachi was as hard as a rock and I wanted him to be. I bit my lip and moaned out his name into his mouth. He pulled away and kissed my forehead before shoving two of his fingers into my mouth. His fingers wiggled in my mouth and I took it as a hint to suck on them, so I did.

I twirled my tongue around the two fingers, sucking them as if I was sucking a lollipop. I grabbed his hand with one of my hands and sat up holding on to his fingers I shoved his fingers in and out of my mouth faster until they were wet and completely covered in my saliva. He withdrew his fingers and pushed me over onto the bed. Itachi used my free hand to push my legs apart. I whimpered and looked at Itachi. His movements were rough, but I didn't really care: I just wanted him to never stop touching me. He spread my ass cheeks apart and inserted a finger into me. It was warm and slick from my saliva and it made me moan and cry out to my brother. My eyes shut and I bit my lip, panting harder. I could feel my cock twitch every time he pushed the finger in and out. I felt his fingers push in and curl up again in an attempt to hit my prostate; I'm sure if he had done so I would have come right then. Itachi's other hand wrapped around my cock and pumped as he removed his finger. My breath was labored and I gasped out in soft pants. Itachi had made his way up between my legs, one hand lifting my legs onto his shoulders while his other pumped my hard member. I could see his was also hard and extremely big. I blushed at the sight and whimpered his name as I felt the tip of his cock touch my ass.

"Sasuke don't let me hurt you okay?"

I looked at him and nodded.

"Okay."

I bit my lip and my eyes locked onto his as his body began to move and his cock pushed into the tight puckered skin of my ass. It hurt a lot. I cried out in pain, my eyes watered, and my ass tightened around the head of his cock. I gripped his shirt and panted hard.

"Itai… Itai… it hurts nii-san… stop please…"

My eyes were wet and he leaned down to kiss me licking away a few tears from my check and smiled.

"I'll go slow Sasuke so I won't hurt you too much."

He pushed in a little more. The searing pain in my ass was hot and it made me want to cry out. He pushed himself all the way in and drew back out. He did it a few more times before I could finally feel the pain leaving. I gripped his shirt and begged for him to keep going, my panting getting even harder. Itachi began to thrust into me, his cock filling every inch of me. I could feel it touch and slide over my prostate making me moan out in pleasure. He shoved my legs back, almost making them touch the bed at both sides of my head. His thrusting grew faster, his breathing harder, and the pleasure deeper. I felt Itachi's hot mouth on my neck again and moaned. I wanted him to kiss me again and to fuck me as hard as he could even if it would hurt and make me bleed; I wanted to bleed for him. He thrust himself into me faster and faster, his moans almost as loud as mine. I turned my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. I wanted to kiss him and so pulled him into one. Our lips met and his tongue lashed out into my mouth. He ravaged my mouth just as much as he was ravaging my body. I screamed loudly in his mouth and came onto our stomachs. He groaned and pulled away from the kiss, slamming harder into my ass making us both moan loudly. I felt hot liquid shoot into me and coat my insides. Itachi gripped my shoulders and, one last time, thrust into me, spilling himself inside of me. I felt him pull out; my eyes were shut, but I also felt a heavy spot next to me (my brother). He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me deeply, pulling me close and whispering in my ear.

"I'll never leave you alone and I'll spend all the time in the world with you."

But somehow I knew he would be the same cold Itachi around everyone else to me the next day.


End file.
